Barely Getting By
by EdwardsWifey94
Summary: AH Bella moves out of Renee's to live with Charlie. What she didnt know is that Charlie is abusive. She meets the player and star football player of the school, Edward. Can he save her from her father?
1. Moving In

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer does.

I suck at writing, but let me know if it has potential because I have a very creative mind and a plot already for this fanfic.

This is my first fanfic story please tell me if it's any good.

About right now I would be waking up in Arizona and getting ready for a day of nothing, but instead I am currently trying to find Charlie's place in Forks, Washington. Ugh I guess I should just pull into this gas station.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah?" God what a harsh tone.

"Do you know were Charlie Swan lives?" when I asked him I saw terror flash through his then pity. Huh wonder why.

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me where it is?" God this kid is so annoying yet so handsome. He was tall; tan skinned and had long black hair.

"Yeah." OMG kid just tell me already!

"Well I'm kind of in a hurry and need to get to his house before he goes to work, so if you could stop saying yeah and help me that be great." I gave him a sarcastic smile. He looked amused.

"Just keep going straight then you'll get there don't worry about the fork in the road make a right and Chief Swans house is right there." About time ass.

"Ohh and can I have your number, you know so we could get to know each other better." Was he serious? I can't believe it! He's just staring at me waiting for my answer.

I didn't even give it to him I just started my car and drove away.

God this town is so tiny I got to Charlie's house in no time. I haven't seen him since I was 4.

I went to ring the doorbell when I heard a scream. That's weird it sounded like it was coming from inside the house. I peeked through the front window and saw Charlie standing over top of some lady with his foot ready to kick her.

That's when I decided to ring the bell. I saw him straighten up and go towards the door.

I hurried back there.

"Isabella you weren't supposed to be here for another half hour. How are you?" I was still in shock from what I had just seen.

"Hey Char- Dad, I'm fine, you?' I think he saw me trying to peek around his shoulder so I could see the woman to make sure she was alright. He turned around and spoke to the woman

"Leah, darling, come say hi to Bella." She scrambled to her feet very quickly and told me to come inside. Her voice was very quite and somewhat guarded as if she was watching what she said.

I looked at Charlie waiting for him to start the conversation because sitting in awkward silence was weird.

"So how long have you two been going out?" Leah looked to Charlie for permission to speak. I saw him give a light nod.

"I just started seeing Charlie. I met him while I was" She paused trying to think of something. "Out shopping?" It was kind of a question which made me flinch.

She looking up at Charlie with an expression that could make you cry. She knew she said the wrong thing. She excused herself before Charlie turned to me.

"So, I signed you up to go to Forks High. You will start there Monday, and don't worry about Leah she is very nervous that you are coming to live with me. She thinks you won't accept her."

"Okay?" But he knew I knew there was something up. And it scared me half to death.

Charlie left about an hour later saying he had work. I went up to my room which still looked the same as it was when I was here so long ago. I unzip my bag and started to put my things away when Leah called me down for dinner.

I ran down the stairs and ended up falling. Humph I hate stairs. I turned into the kitchen and Leah was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked. She looked frighten.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just really clumsy." I gave her a resuring smile. It looked like she relaxed a bit. I wanted to get her to say something that referred to what I saw happen earlier. So I started to question her that would lead to her saying it.

"So, how are things going with you and Charlie?" She started to choke on her food. I felt bad because if Charlie was abusing her, she just started to see him so she didn't know what to say or doo, but still she shouldn't be going through this. I decided to bring up what I saw.

"Listen Leah you need to leave my dad now." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Charlie about to kick you earlier so I rang the doorbell. Please he's at work so this is your chance to leave. Is their anything going on in your family that you could use as an excuse?" I asked her. I saw hope flash across her face.

"My father just suffered a heart attack and is in the hospital." Oh my. That's so sad her dads suffering from a heart attack and Charlie's beating her. I couldn't believe it.

"Then go, I'll tell him that you had to go to the hospital for your father. She looked at me like I was an angel from heaven. She just nodded at me and went out the door.

I felt like I saved someone. Even though it was my dad, I couldn't bear to stand there and watch her be abused. I just hope that since she was gone I wasn't the victim now.

Hit or Miss let me know!!!!!!!!


	2. Already Hurting

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight we all know who does. Stephenie Meyer.

Here's my second chapter I hope you like it.

Also thank you to everybody who reviewed. I will start dedicating chapters to people when I get to my fourth chapter.

. .

BPOV

I finished up the dinner Leah made for me and went back upstairs to my room. I took out my new laptop that Renee bought me before I left so we could keep in touch. I checked my mail and found a letter from Renee….

_Dear Bella,_

_I hope you're getting situated up in Forks. I couldn't wait to Email you and tell you that Phil and I might be moving to Florida for his career. I miss you already. I hope Charlie's treating you okay. Have fun. Write back soon._

_Love, _

_Mom_

I told her it was great that she and Phil were moving. They need a change in scenery. I shut down my laptop and grab my PJ's and went to get a quick shower. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. On the back of it there was a chunk taken out and a lot of cracks around it. I wonder what happened. I turned on the Shower and stepped in. It felt so nice to be able to finally relax and not have to worry about anything. I heard a car being pulled up into the driveway so I quickly got dressed and put my hair into a quick ponytail. I walked back to my bedroom and shut my door. I noticed a piece of clothing sticking out from the closet and went over to it to see what it was.

Oh my god. The clothing in the closet was so beautiful. It was three silk dresses, one cream color, baby blue, and black. It looked like expensive lingerie. I wanted to try them on, but I didn't know who they belonged to. I'll have to ask Charlie.

"LEAH!" Speaking of Charlie. I ran downstairs to tell him what happened when I saw him slumped over a chair in the kitchen.

"Char- uhh dad, Leah left to go to the hospital because her father had a heart attack." Something was wrong I could tell but he didn't turn around yet so I couldn't see his facial expression. Right then he turned to look at me, and I wish he hadn't.

"What?" He was glaring at me. What did I do except tell him the truth. If I get in trouble for this i'm going to be pissed.

"Leah went to the hospital." I spoke with confidence so he thought that his glare did nothing to me.

"I can't believe you Bella. First you make your mother leave me, now Leah. How dare you." He walked over to me and I could already smell the beer. Great he was drunk.

"Charlie I didn't run them away. Mom wanted to leave on her own and Leah had to go to her father." I couldn't believe he was blaming me for his mistakes. I wonder if he abused my mom and that's why she left. No, that couldn't be because then she wouldn't have sent me here.

"Bella don't you dare accuse me of running your mother out of this house." He walked over to me and stood in front of my face.

"I did not accuse you of running mom out of this house; I stated that she left on her own." That did it. He slapped me on my face.

"Oww!" I breathed. I stood there stunned. I could not believe he just did that. I looked up to see him glaring at me worse then when he was in the kitchen. Great.

"It sounds like you are accusing me, and don't tolerate my daughter telling me that!" He kicked my shin to the point were it made me calapse. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I just got here. You'd think he wouldn't drink until I got settled, but I guess I thought wrong.

"Do not back talk me," another kick "accuse me of things," kick "or break my rules," kick.

He walked away to the living room after that. I managed to crawl up the stairs. I was in hysterics by the time I got up to my room. I looked in the mirror and saw a big red and blue mark on my right cheek. Great that's going to bruise. I limped over to my bed to take care of my lag. He didn't break the skin but I will have big nasty bruises.

I'll have to put cover up on my face and wear long pants. Although I probably would've worn long pants anyway. I pulled down the covers on my bed and tried to go to sleep. I don't know how I can put up with Charlie. I hope this was a one time thing. Maybe if I show him tomorrow morning what he did to me he'll realize that he shouldn't drink any more. I turned over to turn off my light, and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with pain shooting up my leg. I pulled the covers down and went check the bruises. They were a dark purple and brown. I got up and walked over to my mirror. Just like I expected, I had a handprint bruise on the right side of my face. I got my stuff I needed for the bathroom and walked over to it. I heard banging coming from down in the kitchen. Charlie's awake; good I can show him what he did. I brushed my teeth and got changed into a long sleeve purple V-neck and my black skinny jeans. I grabbed my bag and walked carefully down the stairs. I didn't put the cover-up on yet so I could prove to Charlie that he really did slapped me. I walked into the kitchen and over to where we keep the bowls. I got myself a bowl of cereal. I sat down at the table and looked up at Charlie. He just stared at me for a second.

"You might want to cover up that bruise you got on your cheek. Wont want anybody to think I hit or something." He just sat there and gave me and smirked. He knew what he did, and he was basically telling me that no one would believe me if I told them. Great I was in for hell. I could feel the angry tears building up in my eyes. How could this be happening to me? It isn't fair, but who said life was. I pushed back my chair and ran upstairs. I was surprised to see that I didn't trip.

I started to apply the cover up to the bruise. It hurt like a bitch. I got most of it covered, but if you looked at it close up you could tell there was a bruise there.

I went back downstairs grabbed my bag and went out to my car. Time to go to Forks high.

. .

AN: Thanks to everybody who is reading my story. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. 

Thank you to everyone who added me and reviewed me. I really appreciate it.

Now time for Chapter Three

. .

BPOV

I walked into the school office to get my papers when I noticed a silver Volvo pull in next to my car. A kid got out of the car and already a blonde attacked him with her lips. That is disgusting.

"Hi sweetie. Can I help you?" I turned around and smiled at the lady.

"I'm Isabella Swan. It's my first day here and I need my schedule." She looked through a stack of papers and pulled out my schedule and a map of the school. I turned around and bumped into someone.

"Hey! Who are you?" Rude much. I looked up to see, none other then the shiny Volvo owner. He smiled a crooked smile at me and I thought I could melt. But then I remembered what I saw this morning and with out answering I walked around him.

"Okay." I heard him say as I got farther away. I got to my locker and noticed that I had to share mine. I walked up and of course guess who my locker buddy is? That blonde girl who was sucking lips with shiny Volvo owner.

"Can I help you?"

"This is my locker too. I just got assigned it." She glared at me.

"So. You can wait till I'm done my stuffs more important than yours."

"No its not, so if you could move I'd really appreciate it." I couldn't believe this bitch. She thought she was better then me. She scoffed then walked away. I looked at the clock and noticed I was going to be late for first period. I looked down at my schedule and read my classes.

Art-1

English-2

History-3

Law and You-4

Biology-5

Lunch-6

Algebra-7

Phys Ed-8

I hate gym. Not only can I manage to hurt myself during that class, but others are in danger also. First through fourth period flew by. I had two of my classes with this kid, Mike Newton; he was so weird and annoying. He refused to let me walked to Biology by myself. I used the teacher as my escaped as Mike was about to pull me to his table.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here."

"Ah, yes Isabella. You will sit right over there." He pointed over to the only table empty. I hit something hard and fell forward. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the floor when it never came. I looked up to see none other then the shiny Volvo owner. I jumped up and turned around to glare at whoever tripped me. Oh look it's my locker buddy. Nice, so I have a class with the blonde bimbo and the bronze hair jackass. I pushed off the table I was leaning on and went to my seat. I threw my head into my hands but looked up when the chair next to me squeaked. Does god hate me? There sat the bronze hair guy.

"Hi I'm Edward." He gave me a crooked smile. I was going to give him a smart ass comment back, but then decided if I had to spend the rest of the year with him, I mine as well be nice.

"I'm Isabella, but I rather be called Bella." I smiled back at him.

I turned back to the front of the classroom. I couldn't concentrate knowing that he was sitting next to me. I saw our teacher start to hand out supplies for a lab and was nervous because one, I had to work with Edward, and two I had no idea what we were doing.

I turned towards Edward about to ask him when I noticed he was staring at my boobs. Ewe.

"My eyes are up here." I pointed to my face as he gave me a smirk.

"I know." He was still smiling at me and I couldn't believe he just said that. The bell rung and I got up from my seat as soon as possible. I ran out from the room and into something tiny.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's kay." I looked down a helped the girl off the floor.

"I'm Bella." I put out my hand.

"Alice." I looked at what she was wearing and realized she was very pretty. She had short spiky black hair and a dress that I think only she could pull off.

I started to walk away when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and noticed Alice still standing there staring at me.

She walked up and touched my face.

"I didn't realize I could reach that far up let alone hit you that hard. I'm sorry." I touched my check.

"Wh-what do you mean." I couldn't hide how nervous I was. I hope she was talking about a new bruise she made because if she wasn't then that would be bad.

"There's a bruise the size of a handprint on your cheek." I knew by now she was talking about the bruise Charlie gave me. I didn't know what to do, so I just turned around and walked away.

I went to the girl's bathroom to apply more cover up to my bruise. After I was finished up there I looked down at my schedule to find that I had lunch. I walked around until I found the lunch room and walked in. I wasn't hungry so I just went in and picked a table to myself. I threw my stuff to the ground and put my head in my hands. I couldn't believe I forgot to put cover up on my bruise. I wonder if Edward saw it or was it still fine in that class.

I started to get angry tears in my eyes because I was pissed at Charlie. How could he do this to me? I want to go back and live with my mom, but I cant I don't want to bother her and Phil again. I wiped away my tears and stood up. There's no way I'm letting people see me crying.

I walked out to my truck and waited for the bell to ring. I couldn't help but burst into hysterics once I was safely inside it. I wanted to bang my head against the steering wheel. I jumped when the bell rang and wiped my tears and went back to class. I couldn't help but be relieved that school was over, but then again, I had to go home to Charlie.

**(Time to mix it up some)**

**. .**

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella walk back into the school. I hope I wasn't the person that caused all those tears.

**. .**

**AN: I'm sorry with how long this took me. I was on vacation. I swear the next chapter will be EPOV. Or if want me to keep BPOV for half the chapter then EPOV. Let me know.**


	4. Bad Move

**I want to thank the people that review. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!!**

**Also I am so sorry it took me so long to update. School just started and I am so sick!!!**

**. .**

**EPOV**

I couldn't help but have Bella on my mind for the rest of the day. Was I really that mean to her? Maybe she just had a crush on me and saw Jessica and me kissing.

I walked into my house and slammed the door to let my mom know I was home. Iran up the stairs and was about to go into my room when I heard Alice scream. I ran into her room and saw her sitting on her bed with one of our old yearbooks from like first grade. She had her hand covering her mouth and tears in her eyes.

Why is everybody crying today?

"Alice what's wrong." She jumped from the sound of my voice. She looked so sad. I walked over and sat on the bed.

"Alice tell me what's wrong." She didn't say anything she just pointed to an old picture of a little girl.

"Okay" I had no idea what that means.

"Edward that's Isabella Swan" So what information does that give me.

"Edward did you not hear me. I said that is Isabella SWAN." Shit. I looked over at Alice and my eyes went wide. She just looked at me and nodded.

"Alice you know those are just rumors spread around I don't think their true." Ever since Bella s mom left Forks, people had been making up so many rumors on why she left and brought Bella with her. There was Charlie cheated on her, or she was pregnant again and didn't wan to Charlie to know. And then there was the biggest one, that Charlie abused Renee.

"No Edward I don't think it's a rumor anymore. I bumped into Bella today and she had a bruise in the shape of a hand print on her face. I thought I did it at first but when I asked her about it she just ran away." I stared at Alice. There's no way Charlie could be abusing her she just got here.

"Alice when did you bump into her?" I looked over at Alice.

"In the hallway right before lunch. Why?" Crap. It might be true then.

"Cause I saw her in her car during lunch crying hysterical. I thought I caused it because she liked me." Alice just looked at me incrediously.

"Edward not every female out in the world that knows you likes you" I glared at her

"Whatever Alice, I have to go do my homework." I could of sworn I heard Alice mutter "More like going to fuck that bitch" Well whatever.

I walked into my room and laid on my bed. Somehow I needed to find out if Bella was being abused.

**. .**

**BPOV**

I walked into the house or more like tripped into the house and ran upstairs to my room. That was so close at lunch today with Alice. I'll just have to avoid her till she gets the message that i'm not in the mood to talk. I pulled out my laptop and checked my emails, none, I guess Renee's busy.

I looked over at the clock and saw I had two hours before Charlie got home. I should probably start dinner.

I went downstairs into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Ughhh, Charlie has nothing in here. I opened the freezer and pulled out some fish. Ewe I hate fish ever since Charlie made me go on those stupid fishing trips. I marinated the fish and stuck them in the oven. I took out some potatoes and washed them. Where is the freakin tin foil? I took the tin foil and wrap the potatoes in it then turned on the oven to 350 degrees.

My phone started ringing somewhere in side the house. I ran upstairs to my room and found it lying on my bed.

"Hello?" No one answered.

"Hello?" Ugh I hate when people do that. I was about to hang up when I heard someone talk.

"Umm, Hi is this Isabella Swan." I hate my full name.

"Yes and just Bella."

"Oh, hi Bella. This is Alice from school." Oh no. Should I hang up on her? What do I do?

"Hi Alice." I'll just go along with it till she brings it up.

"Well my dad is good friends with your dad and he was wondering if you guys wanted to come over for dinner tonight." Shit. To bad I already started dinner.

"Thanks for the offer, but I already started dinner. Maybe next time though."

"Ohh, okay. Just let me know when we can have it and ill tell my mom." She's so nice.

"Okay thanks Alice, bye." I hung up the phone before she even got a chance to ask anything else. I looked over at the clock. Great 15 more min.s till Charlie gets home.

I went downstairs to pull the fish and potatoes out. I let it cool down some then set them on plates and poured two glasses of water.

I heard a car door slam. Yay me just in time.

Charlie walked through the door and he looked like he was in a happy mood good.

"Bells dinner smells great. What did you make?" Good thing he wasn't looking at me because my eyes were as big as saucers. Were did the niceness come from.

"Fish and potatoes." I sat down when Charlie went to sit at his end. We ate in silence for 5 mins till I decided to bring up Alice inviting us over to dinner.

"Alice called earlier and said her father invited us over to dinner, I told her we would reschedule because I was already half finished this dinner." Charlie's head flew up so fast. I was scared. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up.

"Never ever turn down a meal at the Cullen's." The Cullen's? Oh my gosh. Alice and Edward are brother and sister. How is that even possible?

"Yeah, but I already was making this one and she said it was okay." Charlie just glared at me. Uh Oh.

"What is one of my rules Bella that you just broke?" How dare he. I am not putting up with this.

"Charlie, I just made dinner over a hot stove for the past two hours and you're going to tell me to put it to waste just because someone else invited us over to dinner. They invited US not just you us. So I had a say in it and I told her another time. I did not break any of your dumbass rules okay;" I glared back at him.

I was so angry that I didn't even think twice about talking to Charlie like that. And boy did I make the biggest mistake of my life.

**. .**

**Ohh what will Charlie do to Bella? I swear I will update sometime this weekend. I can't just leave you like this.**

**PLEASE REVIEW THEY GIVE ME CONFINDENCE THAT THIS STPR IS GOOD ENOUGH TO CONTINUE. **

**THANKS**

**~Kerri~ **


	5. Drunk or Not

**I want to thank LilyCullen001, only me 08, TwinDragon25 and megtreat3 for reviewing on the story. **

**I promised I would update, who knew it was going to be so soon! ******

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**. .**

**BPOV**

I am so angry. Charlie was glaring at me and I was meeting his glare. He started walking towards me and I just stood there. Even though I was terrified as ever I stood my ground and stayed there. I was not prepared for what he was about to do to me.

Charlie pulled back his arm and punched me in the face. I fell to the ground and crawled over to the counter to pull myself up. I got up and walked up to him and slapped him. Shit why do I keep on doing stupid things. Charlie turned around and walked away.

What!!!! Was it really that easy to get him to go away, just stand up for myself. Boy was I wrong. He walked back into the kitchen with a wooden stick. Were the hell did he get a wooden stick. I walked away from him, cause now I wasn't afraid to hide my fear. He raised the stick and hit my legs. I fell to the ground and curled into a ball. He hit my back repedietly.

"Don't you ever, speak in this house again unless I ask you a question. Don't ever touch me or else I will beat the shit out of you got it." This wasn't beating the shit out of me. I hugged my legs tighter. Charlie waked over and kicked me in my side. I screamed out in pain.

"I said DO YOU GOT IT." He kicked me again and I knew I was a goner. The last thing I remember was Charlie cursing at me to get up.

I woke up in the morning and turned on my side. I screamed out in pain as last night flooded into my mind. I can't believe Charlie beat me to a point I passed out. I looked at the clock and saw it was ten thirty. Shit!! I need to get to school. I grabbed random stuff from my drawers and ran to the bathroom. I pulled my hair into a sloppy bun and ran downstairs. I walked up to the fridge and saw a note from Charlie.

_I called you out of school, no need to thank me. Hope you get better, cause your ass is going tomorrow. _

_Love, _

_Your daddy_

I stared at the note in disgust. Fuck you. Who does he think he is "love your daddy" It makes me feel sick. I went up stairs and took out all the supplies I needed to take care of myself.

I took off all my clothing and sat on the bed. I had a bruise the size of a plate on the side of my torso. My back had multiple stick bruises on it. My legs were black and blue. I didn't even have one patch of regular skin showing. My eye was black and blue and I had a gash on my lip.

How the hell am I going to cover this up at school?

**. .**

**EPOV**

I pulled into school this morning and was about to go and talk to Bella but Jessica attacked me. Ugh, she's kind of getting old. Don't get me wrong she's a good lay but I need something new.

I kissed her back and we walked into first period. I guess Bella would have to wait. The morning flew by fast and it was time for Biology. I walked into the classroom and took my seat. Bella should be here. The clock does say it's twelve o' three. Class starts in two minutes. The teacher walked in and Bella didn't. Students walked in and Bella didn't. I guess she's sick.

The rest of the day flew. I was pulling into my driveway when I saw Alice pacing on the porch.

"Alice why are you pacing?" She turned and looked at me. God what is her problem lately.

"Did you see Bella today at all Edward?"

"No." Here eyes went wide I knew right then and there what she was thinking.

"Alice, no, you can't get involve in Bella's life. We don't even know if she's getting abused. Just wait and see what she looks like tomorrow. Don't go and tell Mom and Dad what you think. They won't believe you." I looked at Alice. She was on the verge of tears.

"I think I'll go call her." I stared at Alice. I wanted to tell her no but her mind was already made up.

"Go ahead." She ran into the house and into her room.

I walked into the kitchen and found my mom making dinner.

"How was school Hun." I ran my hands over my face.

"Fine." She looked up at me. She squinted her eyes.

"Okay." I got up and walked to the backyard.

Bella I hope your okay.

**. .**

**BPOV**

Charlie got home an hour ago and came in my room to let me know that I am going to school tomorrow and he got me an outfit.

I opened the box and pulled out a long sleeve turtleneck and long black sweats. Who the hell wears turtlenecks anymore? There was a note at the bottom of the box.

_You will wear this whether you like it or not._

_Love,_

_Your daddy_

Why the fuck does he keep on saying daddy. It's starting to freak me out. I went to get a shower when I bumped into Charlie, great.

"One of your bruises are fading." I looked at him like he had a second head.

"Okay." What else am I suppose to say. I smirk showed up on his face. Shit.

"Let me fix it." He slapped me across the face. I rubbed my check and ran into the bathroom.

I am truly scared now because I didn't even do anything this time and he still hit me.

I turned on the shower and got in. At first the hot water stung the cuts and bruises, but after a while it felt really nice. I sat down and cried. I got out of the shower because it started to turn cold. I pulled on pajamas and went back to my room to check my emails.

My mom sent me one,

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been able to write in awhile. The move has taken up most of my time. I hope everything is going good there. It's going great here. Have you meet new friends? How is school? I have to go but I will write sooner next time._

_I Love You_

_Love,_

_Mom_

I didn't realize I was crying till I started to type back,

_Dear Mom,_

_Everything is going great here. I haven't meet new people yet I only been at school for one day. School is fine. Have fun with the move. _

_I miss you terribly_

_Love,_

_Bella_

I shut down the computer and wiped my tears. I picked up my phone and saw I had one miss call. I called the number back but no one answered, weird.

I set my clock too early in the morning because it will take a long time to put on cover up.

I turned of the light and cried my self to sleep again.

**. .**

**I hope yall liked it. Hit or Miss let me know!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Almost

**I want to thank LilyCullen001, only me 08, TwinDragon25, megtreat3 and Twilightlover20896 for viewing on the story. Thanks you guys. **

**Okay for some reason I have the urge to write. So here's the next chapter!! ********  
**

**. .**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning to pain everywhere. I got out of bed and my leg gave out. Oww, it hurts so bad I don't know how i'm going to be able to bear school.

I put on the clothes Charlie gave me then started with the cover up. I covered my face to the point that if you saw my neck my face would look orange. I didn't care though; the bruises were mostly covered except for my eyes. I looked around the room and found black sunglasses. Those will do for today. I'll just lie and say I had my pupils dilated at the eye doctors yesterday.

I walked down the stairs carefully making sure that I don't fall down. I went into the kitchen and got out cereal. Ugh I don't think I can eat. My stomach is hurting so bad right now. I tried to sit but jumped when my ribs protested against it. How will I sit in school?

I got in my car and drove to school. On the way to school my ribs were aching so badly. I couldn't breathe and I checked my face in the mirror 5 times. I pulled into the parking lot and realized I was fifteen minutes early. I wanted to cry but couldn't. The damn cover-up made me feel like I had icing on my face and altogether I missed home and how I didn't have to hide anything.

Edwards's car pulled up next to me thirteen minutes later. I saw Alice get out of the passenger seat. That's weird usually Edward drives alone. I got out of my car and headed toward the building before Alice could stop me.

I hate Charlie. Everyone was looking at me and I couldn't put my head down because then the sunglasses would fall off. I could feel the stares coming from everywhere. I opened up my locker and took out the stuff I needed. I heard laughing coming from next to me. I looked up and saw Jessica and Edward standing there.

"Baby can you believe they made me share a locker with this." I change that. I hate Charlie and Jessica. I put my head down and my sunglasses slid off. Come on!! I bent down to get them but someone else's hand picked them up. Why me god, do you hate me or something. I looked up slightly to see who picked up my glasses. Edward had them in his hands and was twirling it around.

"Edward can I please have them back." I kept my head down and held out my hand.

"Look babe she won't look you in the eye. Awe do you have a crush on my boyfriend Bella." I wanted to strangle Jessica. I hope Edward doesn't notice the bruises.

I looked up slightly and heard someone gasp. I looked around carefully not to expose my face. Of course I didn't look down low enough, because Alice was so tiny that she could see my eyes.

I grabbed the glasses from Edward and ran away as fast as my body allowed it. I was getting stares from everyone now. I felt a sharp pain coming from my ribcage a collapsed to the floor. I heard Alice calling my name. I looked up and saw her looking at me with worried eyes. She helped me up and took me to the bathroom. When we got inside she locked the door.

"Bella why did you just collapse out there." She was trying to see past my sunglasses. I could feel the tears coming on.

"I'm very clumsy Alice. I'm fine." She put her hands on her hips. Shit she didn't believe me.

"Why do you have sunglasses on?" I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see them.

"Cause I went to the eye doctors yesterday and my pupils got dilated." She looked at me like she didn't want to believe me.

"Bella are you okay?" I looked up at her and could feel the tears in my eyes. Someone cares and I couldn't say anything.

"Yes Alice, now if you don't mind I liked to get back to class." She moved out of the way. I opened the door and ran to my car. There is no way I can go to school today. I just hope Charlie doesn't care.

**. .**

**APOV**

I was walking up the hallway when I saw Edward and Jessica talking to Bella. This couldn't be good. I walked up to hear the last part of Jessica's sentence. Edward was swinging someone's glasses around his fingers.

"Edward can I please have them back." I looked up at the sound of Bella's voice. She sounded lost, hurt and broken. Bella looked up slightly and I gasped. She had a bruise around her eye. She grabbed the glasses from Edward and took off. I turned to Edward and Jessica.

"Jessica is it necessary to be a bitch all the time. I swear someone's just going to punch you in the face one day and I think that person will be Bella." I turned and pointed a finger at Edward.

"And you couldn't just give her the glasses." I heard gasps and laughter abrupt and turned around. Bella was on the ground grabbing at her side like it was hurting her. I ran up to her and helped her to the bathroom.

I wanted answers and I wanted them now. I locked the door behind me and turned to Bella.

"Bella, why did you just collapse out there?" I knew the answer. It had something to do with Charlie.

"I'm very clumsy Alice, I'm fine." I knew she was lying because she kept taking deep breaths and she just can't lie to begin with. I put my hands up on my hips. Why the hell does she have sunglasses on?

"Why do you have sunglasses on?" Ha!! Try to make up an excuse for that one.

"Cause I went to the eye doctors yesterday and my pupils got dilated." Ohh. That could be true or false. Ughhh. She didn't carry herself right. She looked worn out and tired.

"Bella, are you okay?" She looked annoyed

."Yes Alice, now if you don't mind I liked to get back to class." I moved out of the way as she limped out of the room. I don't think she realized just how bad she was limping. My heart broke at the site of her. She looked drained. I guess ill just have to wait and see until Bella can trust me.

**. .**

**How was it? I can't believe i'm getting so much done today.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	7. First Act

**Thank You** **LilyCullen001, only me 08, TwinDragon25, megtreat3 and Twilightlover20896….if I missed your name please tell me! I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to update in a while. My laptop crashed and I had to get a new one. Thank you for waiting so long. *****WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL ASAULT IN IT. IF YOU ARE TOUCHY TO THAT SUBJECT PLEASE READ UP TO THE DOTTED LINE! ******

**Here's the next chapter!!**

**. .**

**BPOV**

Getting home wasn't the biggest deal for me, but pulling up and seeing Charlie's car parked in the driveway was not good. Charlie should not be home and neither should I. He either got a phone call or just got let off early.

I tried shutting my car door lightly so just in case Charlie was asleep I wouldn't wake him up. Turning around, I made my way up to the house at a slow rate.

I walked into the house and heard the TV on. Well at least it's another distraction so I can get upstairs.

"Hello?" I looked towards the living room and saw Charlie staring at me.

"Listen Charlie, I'm sorry people were looking at me and started talking I just had to get home early."

"What were they talking about that would make you want to leave school Bells." When I looked up he had a look in his eyes that I couldn't decipher.

"Th-they were talking about why I was wearing sunglasses."

"Why were you wearing sunglasses?" I can't believe this, he's planning something.

"Because of my eye, Charlie, remember you hit me. Yeah well, now I have a black eye." I took the glasses off to prove a point and looked up at him. He was smiling down at me.

* * *

**There will be minor sexual assault here please do not read if you are touchy with this subject. Skip this part till the next dotted line!!**

"Well, I must say I marked you good, Bells, it complements your eyes very nicely."  
I squinted at him and finally figured out why he was looking at me like that, the look was lust. I backed up and forgot that the wall was behind me. I turned to go upstairs, but Charlie grabbed my arm.

"Where you going Bells?" Tears started to collect at the edges of my eyes.

"Charlie please just let me go." I tried pulling away again but it only made his grip tighter.

"I asked you where you were going."

"Upstairs, to my room." I watched as his eyes lit up.

"Brilliant idea." I was about to scream and kick him when I heard the door bell ring.

Charlie looked at me then at the door. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I will get my time with you my sweet Bella. Don't think you got away from it." Then he did the most repulsing thing ever, he slammed me back against the wall and kissed me. I was sobbing and refused to kiss him back. He tried to force his tongue into my mouth, but I wouldn't allow him to. The doorbell rung again and Charlie looked up and walked to the door.

* * *

I fell to the floor and wrapped my arms around my knees. I heard Charlie talking to someone at the door and I knew I shouldn't have looked up, but when I did, I was met with eyes that I thought I would have never seen here at this house.

**. .**

**APOV**

Jasper moved closer to me at lunch and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Alice you can't try to save everyone. I'm sure whatever is wrong with Bella she will tell you when she is ready."  
I looked at him and held back the tears. I knew what was going on, and I wanted to stop it. Bella should not be treated the way Charlie treats her. And why wouldn't her mother bring Bella with her when she left.

"I know Jazzy, it's just no one should be treated that way." Jasper moved my face up so I was looking at him.

"Alice you don't know if that is the truth. Just because Renee left doesn't mean that the rumors are real. Bella could be upset because her mother left. You don't know if she is getting abused. You need to stay out of it until she brings it up to you."

My food suddenly looked very interesting. I heard a chair squeak and looked up to see Edward.

"Umm…Alice where's Bella?"

I looked around the lunch room and noticed that Bella was no where to be seen.

I got up and walked out of the lunchroom completely ignoring Edwards question.

I heard footsteps behind me and I opened the door that lead out to the parking lot. I didn't see an old red truck anywhere.

I looked at jasper and he nodded his head. I got in my car and started it up. There was a knock on the passenger side window, I looked over and saw Edward.

"What do you want?"

"I want to come with you." I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door.

"Why do you care all the sudden Edward?" I looked over at him and noticed he had a frustrated look on his face.

"To be honest Alice, I have no idea." I sped up to Bella's house and saw another car in her driveway behind her truck.

There was a woman talking to Charlie at the door. She looked familiar. Who was she?

Edward got out before I even parked the car and stood next to me across the street from Bella's house trying not to disturb the conversation going on. I stood next to Edward and waited.

**. .**

**Please tell me what you think. **

**Who do you think is talking to Charlie at the door?**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	8. Nice Try

**I know I told some of you that I would this Chapter up the Monday that just passed, and I want to say I'm sorry for not doing it. Microsoft word wouldn't let me on any of my documents and I had to go out and buy the new Microsoft Word 07. Thank you for waiting!!!! **

**I just want to thank everyone that reviewed so far, LilyCullen001, only me 08, TwinDragon25, megtreat3, Twilightlover20896, BellasStrwaberryShampoo, Blushing Bella 18, Perf3ct, lovetoreadtwilight, Chiara0075, ImmortalObsession, Horesangel101, Deepsoul1004, kristenjaymas , you guys are amazing.**

**Here's Chapter 8…. Hope you guys like it.**

**. .**

**EPOV**

We saw Leah standing at the door of the Swan's house in what looks like to be an argument with Charlie. Charlie looked about as red as a tomato and Leah was waving her hands around. I looked over at Alice and it looked like she was concentrating very hard on trying to here their conversation.

As I stepped forward Alice grabbed onto my arm and shook her head no.

I looked forward and backed up, concentrating on the conversation again.

I saw another figure come up next to Charlie and turned to speak to him. There was some mumbling and then Leah entered the house.

"Alice are you sure we shouldn't go over there? Charlie looked really pissed off."

Alice turned towards me and shook her head no.

Why isn't she talking? Usually I can't get her to stop talking.

I pulled Alice to her car and sat her in the passenger seat. "Alice, were going to go home, then we'll come back. Okay." She looked forward and nodded.

The only sound that filled the car on the way home was the radio. I pulled up into our driveway and helped Alice out. "Come on Alice, let's go in." Alice walked into the living room and I went to my room.

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. I don't know why Alice is so intrigued by her. Bella is nothing; she shouldn't even be taking up the time in my mind.

I pushed all thoughts of Bella out of my head and decided to call Tanya. Someone who I could always rely on and plus she gives good head. I never once felt bad for cheating on Jessica, its not like she can satisfy me.

Looking through my contacts, I picked out Tanya's name and hit call.

**. .**

**BPOV**

Why did she come back? Why couldn't she just stay away like I told her too?

Leah looked around Charlie and saw me sitting on the floor. Her eyes traveled back to Charlie and she started yelling at him, "Why can't you just leave her alone Charlie. You told me you were going to stop doing this, but then you go and hurt your own child."

"Don't you dare tell me that I shouldn't discipline my child. She deserved it! She went against one of my rules." I cringed when I thought about Charlie's rules. So simple yet so hard to abide by cause they change every time I do something wrong.

Leah stepped forward and glared at Charlie, "Let me guess the same rules you gave to me, the same fucking dumbass rules. Can I ask you a question Charlie? You say that she broke the rules, but I bet that you didn't even tell her what the rules are, you just make them up as they go! Don't you."

My mouth opened slightly, I couldn't believe Leah was talking to Charlie like that.

Charlie's fist started to clench and I pushed myself off of the floor. I walked over to the door and Leah turned to look at me.

"Hello Bella. I'm so sorry I left you with him." I closed my eyes because I knew what was coming next. But after a couple of seconds I looked over and saw Charlie staring across the street.

I didn't bother to look up and I invited Leah inside before the whole town came here to see what was going on.

Once the door was shut Charlie started yelling, "You're sorry you left her with me! I'm her fucking father. I have a right to beat the shit out of her if I want to. My advice to you Leah is to leave before I have your ass again." Charlie's face was red and he punched a hole in the wall.

I looked down and tried to contain myself. I wanted to get in Charlie's face, tell him that if he touched Leah I would kill him, that I'm not his and I can leave right now if I wanted to.

But nothing came out of my mouth when I opened it. A sigh escaped my lips and I looked up. Leah was approaching Charlie with a smile on her face.

"Touch me or Bella again and I will call the police." I smiled and then realized something. Charlie basically called orders down at the station. No one would believe Leah.

Charlie started laughing and Leah's smile disappeared. She caught on to what she said.

"You think that they will believe you. I could tell them that Bella was beating me up and they would believe me in a heartbeat. You want to know why Leah?" Charlie stepped closer to Leah and grabbed her arm," Because I told them, and whatever I say is the truth." He let go and pushed her out the door before she had time to say anything else.

At one point tonight I actually thought that I was going to be able to get away from Charlie and now I realized that things will get worse then ever.

I ran up the stairs and locked my door. I heard footsteps behind me and then pounding on my door.

"Bella open up this door now. Don't make me break it down you will regret it. You little bitch open up this door!" I crawled to the corner and pulled my knees up to my chest.

The pounding stopped and for that I was happy, but about five minutes later I heard what sounded to be like a drill. I covered my face when the door fell open.

"See now I will have to take time tomorrow Bella to put your door back up." I looked up at Charlie and he was shaking his head.

My arms held on tighter to my legs and I could feel my finger nails digging into my skin.

"Bella stand up, NOW!" I jumped up and Charlie immediately grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the hallway. I stumbled and fell. Charlie didn't turn back or stop at all he just keep walking and pulling me as I was laying on the floor.

My nails dug into his skin but he didn't budge. I was crying hysterically by this point and knew whatever I tried to do it wouldn't matter.

Charlie started heading for the stairs and I tried to get to my feet. It was close to impossible because he was still dragging me.

I screamed when he started to walk down the stairs. You'd think you would be able to hold your head up, but no I wasn't able to. With each step Charlie took my head hit it with a loud thud. Not even 5 steps down I let the black envelope me.

**. .**

**How did you guys like it. Please review!!!!!!!**


End file.
